The present invention relates in general to exercise devices, and in particular to a new and useful wrist exerciser which utilizes a bottle filled with liquid as the weight.
Wrist exercisers are known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,755 which include a bar having opposite ends to be held by the hands of a user, with a rope hanging from the center of the bar which is connected to a bottle that can be filled with liquid to act as a weight. Exercise is accomplished by rotating the bar between the hands to roll the rope onto the bar and thereby raise the weight. No special arrangement is made in this patent, however, for connecting the rope to the container.
Other similar wrist exercisers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,411,423 and 4,438,920.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,051 discloses a dumbbell which is filled with water to provide weight for the dumbbell.